


Saki And The Bathroom (Go For A Punch)

by ThatDarnWeeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Death, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Family Issues, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror, Lesbian Character, Manga & Anime, Past Abortion, Past Child Abuse, Saki sanobashi, Scary, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnWeeb/pseuds/ThatDarnWeeb
Summary: Based on the infamous lost anime Go For A Punch aka Saki Sanobashi, I present to you:Saki And The Bathroom.Nine girls find themselves trapped in a restroom with no way of escaping and no indication of how or why they're there. Is there any hope of getting out alive?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Saki And The Bathroom (Go For A Punch)

Cold.

The first sensation that greeted Saki Shibata upon waking up was a harsh, unforgiving coldness. She didn't have to open her eyes to know she wasn't in her bed, or even at school like she probably should have been if her current attire was anything to go by.

Still feeling groggy, she propped herself up on her elbow, and looked up at her surroundings, and her jaw almost dropped when she finally saw where she was.

It was a large, immaculate bathroom with white walls and a matching tile floor. There were several stalls to her left, and some sinks that were every bit as spotless as the rest of the room. The ceiling lights almost made everything hard to look at due to just how bright they were, and Saki even found herself having to squint a little.

But the strangest and most terrifying thing about this room was that there didn't appear to be any doors, or even vents.

And Saki wasn't alone in here. As she scanned the room, she saw no less than eight other girls whom she instantly recognized as students for her high school. It seemed that they had just woken up as well, since most of them were also laying on the floor.

"W-Where are we?" one of the other girls asked. This was Rumi Eto, a fifteen year old Saki mostly knew from gym class.

"It's a bathroom," another girl, Ayu Harata, said. "But It isn't any bathroom I've ever been in."

Saki sat up, and looked at the two slightly older girls who were standing near the sinks. They were sisters; Miwa and Setsuko Yasuda. Miwa was visibly shaken, trembling as she continuously ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair while Setsuko whispered soothing words to her.

"Are you okay, Yasuda-San?" Saki asked.

Setsuko was the one to answer. "She doesn't like enclosed spaces."

"You mean she's claustrophobic?" asked Mari Hino. It took Saki a moment to realize this was her; The last time she had seen Mari, her shiny black hair had come down to her shoulders. Now however, it was much shorter, and almost looked as if it had been cut haphazardly with garden sheers.

Setsuko nodded, turning back to her sister.

At this point, a couple of others had gotten up, and were beginning to frantically search the area.

"There's no doors!" Jitsuko Miki shrieked, whipping around to look at everyone, her eyes wide.

"This can't be real," Chiho Kamiya said mostly to herself. "How could we have possibly gotten in here to begin with?" Saki froze upon seeing her; Rumor had it that her father was part of the Yakuza.

It was then that Saki looked over at the girl who had been sitting next to her this whole time: Kotomi Noto. She had long, exceptionally light blonde hair in a hime cut. In fact, her hair looked nearly white. Her features were the most delicate Saki had ever seen. With her big brown eyes and long lashes, this girl could easily be mistaken for a porcelain doll given life. Saki didn't actually know much about her; Kotomi typically went straight home after school, and never really spoke to anyone. 

Kotomi must have sensed Saki looking at her, because she glanced over at her, looking slightly uncomfortable. Embarrassed, Saki quickly turned her head away from her, blushing a bit. "S-Sorry..."

Kotomi didn't respond. Rather, she looked around at the other girls, her eyebrows upturned. "Were we kidnapped?" she wondered aloud. 

"I don't know," Rumi replied. "I don't remember anything after going to sleep last night."

"Me either," Setsuko said.

"Wait, do any of you remember leaving your homes?" Saki asked.

All the girls shook their heads.

"This is way too creepy," Jitsuko whimpered, sinking down to the floor and hugging her knees.

"Don't worry!" Ayu piped up. "I'm sure someone will come rescue us eventually! You'll see!"

Chiho looked at Ayu like she'd just grown a second head. "What the hell makes you so sure?"

"Our families are bound to go looking for us!" Ayu said with a smile. "They'll contact the police, and then they'll find us!"

Chiho just scoffed, turning away from her.

Ayu then went over to the sinks, and turned on one of the faucets. She beamed once she saw a steady stream of water shooting into the basin. "We'll be okay! As long as we have water, everything should be just fine!"

Saki wanted to believe her, but something in the pit of her stomach told her this was the beginning of a horrific nightmare.


End file.
